The invention relates to a strainer press for a food processor.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a food processor that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that has a simple structural configuration and is notable for efficient operation.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a strainer press for a food processor having a driveshaft, a mixing bowl, and a pot-shaped straining part having through-apertures and being disposed in the mixing bowl in a rotationally fixed manner with respect to the mixing bowl, the strainer press including a pressing tool having a hub part removably secured to the driveshaft and at least two pressing blades rotating in a rotation direction at a given distance above the straining part, each of the at least two pressing blades having a side facing the straining part, a trailing end edge with respect to the rotation direction, a plurality of rib-shaped protuberances extending substantially over an entire length of the at least two pressing blades on the side facing the straining part, and a cutting edge projecting toward the straining part and disposed at the trailing end edge. The given distance is, preferably, substantially adjacent the straining part.
According to the invention, a strainer press for a food processor, which includes a pot-shaped straining part that can be placed in a rotationally fixed manner in the mixing bowl of the food processor and is provided with through-apertures, and an assigned pressing tool, which includes, on a hub part that can be coupled to a driveshaft of the food processor, at least two pressing blades, which rotate at a short axial distance above the straining part, in which pressing tool each of the pressing blades is provided, on its side facing the straining part, with a plurality of rib-like protuberances extending substantially over the entire length of the pressing blades and additionally includes, at its trailing end edge in the direction of rotation, a cutting edge projecting toward the straining part. Such a press includes merely two parts, one being the straining part that can be inserted into the mixing bowl of the food processor and the other being the pressing tool that can be coupled to the driveshaft and that merely needs to be fitted by its hub part onto the free end of the driveshaft. The pressed material is entrained by the rib-like protuberances on the pressing blades in the course of the rotation of the pressing blades and, to the extent that it has not already been forced through the through-apertures, reaches the cutting edge. More solid constituents present in the pressed material are then also comminuted by the cutting edge. In addition, the rib-like protuberances exert a retaining function on the pressed material. As a result, rapid pressing is ensured.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, it has proven particularly favorable if the pot base of the straining part is inclined in a funnel-shape toward the middle of the pot and the pressing blades extend in a correspondingly inclined manner to match the pot base, inclined in a funnel-shape, of the straining part. As a result, the pressed material in the straining part is forced radially inward to the center of the straining part and shows a less pronounced tendency to move away during the comminuting (pulverizing/chopping/cutting) operation.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, as a result of the fact that the pressing blades are of curved form in the circumferential direction such that the leading edge, in the direction of rotation, of each pressing blade is raised relative to the pot base of the straining part, the pressed material necessarily passes under the pressing blades and is then crushed, the rib-like protuberances assisting the rapid and selective comminuting of the pressed material.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the conveying of the pressed material toward the central region of the straining part, already encouraged by the funnel-shaped course of the pot base, is further improved by decreasing the pitch of the curvature, starting from the hub part, toward the free end of the pressing blades. As a result of such a curvature, a helical surface oriented toward the center of the straining part is produced whereby the pressed material is conveyed toward the center.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, it has an advantageous effect on the onward transportation of the pressed material in the straining part if rib-like protuberances are provided over the entire width of the pressing blades.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, it is advantageous if the rib-like protuberances possess a sawtooth cross-section with a front flank rising gently against the direction of rotation of the pressing blades. In such a case, the pressed material is entrained by the protuberances but cannot remain adhering thereto.
In a strainer press for a food processor having a driveshaft guided from below through a tubular connector provided at the center of the mixing bowl, in accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, it is particularly advantageous if the straining part includes, centered relative to the middle of its pot base, a dome-like protuberance extending into the hub part of the pressing tool and, if a circumferential channel is formed in the transitional region between the dome-like protuberance and the pot base, into which circumferential channel a circumferential rim projecting axially on the hub part engages. As a result of the dome-shaped protuberance, an inner pot shell is formed in the interior of the straining part, by which the advancing of the pressed material to the driveshaft is prevented. Such an advance is already substantially prevented by the engagement into one another of the circumferential rim of the hub part and the circumferential channel of the straining part. The parts engaging into one another act like a labyrinth seal.
Constituents of the pressed material that enter the circumferential channel in liquid or even semisolid form can emerge from the circumferential channel through the through-bore provided at the bottom of the circumferential channel and prevent clogging of the circumferential channel.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, there is an increase in the efficiency of the strainer press if at least some of the through-apertures of the straining part are provided in base recesses formed on its pot base and extending in a spoke pattern, the base recesses possessing a wedge-shaped cross-section with a declining leading flank in the direction of rotation of the pressing blades. As a result of the fact that the base recesses are formed with a wedge-shaped cross-section, a sharp angled edge is produced, lying in the direction of rotation of the pressing blades, which interacts with the cutting edge provided on the pressing blades in the manner of a pair of scissors. Thus, even relatively solid constituents of the pressed material can be effectively comminuted.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, as a result of the fact that the base recesses follow, in their direction of radiation, a sickle-shaped course curved counter to the direction of rotation of the pressing blades, the strainer press works in a substantially impact-free manner because the angled edges of the base recesses and the cutting edges come into engagement only gradually because of the sickle-shaped course of the angled edges in the direction of the radial extent of the pressing blades.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, clogging of the through-apertures of the straining part is avoided by broadening the through-apertures in their cross-section toward the discharge side of the pressed material.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, rib-like shoulders are provided on the straining part and interact with corresponding ribs formed on the mixing bowl to form an anti-twisting device for the straining part inserted into the mixing bowl.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the strainer press can be formed particularly cost-effectively from a small number of individual parts if, in accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the subject of the invention, the pressing tool and the straining part are formed from injection-molded plastics.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the depth of the base recesses, which extend at least approximately in a spoke-like pattern, increase from their end nearer the center to their end remote from the center. As a result, in the high circumferential speed range of the pressing tool, the back-up space available in the straining part for pressed material is enlarged. This results in improved pressing operation.
With the objects of the invention in view, in a food processor having a driveshaft, a mixing bowl, and a pot-shaped straining part having through-apertures and being disposed in the mixing bowl in a rotationally fixed manner with respect to the mixing bowl, there is also provided a strainer press including a pressing tool having a hub part removably secured to the driveshaft and at least two pressing blades rotating in a rotation direction at a given distance above the straining part, each of the at least two pressing blades having a side facing the straining part, a trailing end edge with respect to the rotation direction, a plurality of rib-shaped protuberances extending substantially over an entire length of the at least two pressing blades on the side facing the straining part, and a cutting edge projecting toward the straining part and disposed at the trailing end edge.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a food processor, including a driveshaft, a mixing bowl, a pot-shaped straining part having through-apertures, the straining part removably disposed in the mixing bowl in a rotationally fixed manner with respect to the mixing bowl; and a pressing tool having a hub part removably secured to the driveshaft and at least two pressing blades rotating in a rotation direction at a given distance above the straining part, each of the at least two pressing blades having a side facing the straining part, a trailing end edge with respect to the rotation direction, a plurality of rib-shaped protuberances extending substantially over an entire length of the at least two pressing blades on the side facing the straining part, and a cutting edge projecting toward the straining part and disposed at the trailing end edge.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a food processor, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.